A Love Written In The Stars II
by Koneko Kou
Summary: Forbidden Chronicles. A new life. A new beginning. Can they find the happiness that which they were searching for in their past life? Or must they pay their debt first? Enjoy!
1. Forbidden Chronicles 1

I would like to thank everyone for reading the first part of this story and as promised, this is the continuation. I hope that you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Queen Selenity cannot believed her eyes as she saw Saturn, right next to Queen Metaria. "Oh no..." Her hand quickly went over her lips as she held her breath in and then let her hand drop back to her side. "Not her too!" She didn't expect that the very Goddess of Death herself would be brainwashed by one of Earth's Queen. It would appear to Queen of the Moon that Metaria had no idea just exactly what Saturn was capable of doing. Yes, she was a powerful ally but the powers she possess can be destructive to everybody, including herself. She didn't anticipate the situation at hand was as hopeless or merciless. The young princess lifted up her glaive that carried the symbol of Saturn on its very top. The Queen knew she had no time to waste. If she wanted to give everybody a second chance she must act fast. The Silver Imperium Crystal floated brightly right in front of her chest and quickly she lifted her hands towards her chest where the crystal floated right between her hands. She closed her eyes, her long silver hair gracefully moved against the wind as she mustered all of the energy her body can handle. The crystal shone brightly between her hands as her energy combined itself with the crystal's own energy. "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Saturn screamed out loud as a dark ball of energy shot out from her glaive, that grew in size as it gets farther and farther, killing every living creature on its path. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" A white blinding energy shot out from the crystal and spread across the galaxy as fast as the dark energy that came from Saturn. All of the souls that were killed before Saturn's interval and those who were killed by the Goddess of Death herself, whether they were good or bad, were locked in and placed in a deep sleep, thanks to the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. They all will have chances of living yet another lifetime, or two, or even more, until they have accomplished what they weren't able to during the Silver Millenium. <em>

_The silence had become deafening and other than Queen Selenity, the whole place had become deserted. No one was around- not even the lifeless bodies that were scattered at the very ground of the Moon Kingdom moments ago. Seeing that the war was over and no longer does she have the energy within her body to even sustain herself, the Queen fell on the ground, alongside the Silver Imperium Crystal. The crystal lost its shine and a tiny crack had scratched its surface as it rolled away from Selenity. She was weak and dying. The coveted crystal that started this whole war can no longer be of used, for she had used all its maximum power to save everybody. "I hope your next life will be better than this Serenity." A tear drop rolled from her eye down to her cheek as she thought of her beloved daughter and her beautiful smile that seems to always brighten up her day, no matter what mood she was in. Selenity was lonely that she would never see her daughter again, not even on her next life. This was it for her, the end of her road- to be able to give life to others, she had to sacrifice her own. She turned her head weakly to the side, her cheek pressed against the cool ground down below her and her eyes landed on the crystal, that was settled a couple of feet away from her. The crystal, its unknown power and the want to possessed that power was the reason why this war was started. There were those who had attempted to steal it in the past but this was the first time somebody actually commenced an all out war against the whole galaxy. _

_"My Queen!" Pluto appeared in front of her and quickly fell on her knees. She then lowered her body, sat right besides the queen and gently held her hand. "My daugther... Serenity... will she be..." Her voice no longer possessed the same strength that she did before, instead it was low and weak. The Queen's breath was labored as she gasped for air. "She will be fine my Queen." Said Pluto as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from eyes. "Will.. her life be.. better... and the others...?" She looked weakly up at the red haired princess. The princess can't help but feel proud- proud that she had chosen to serve such a selfless Queen who was still thinking about others even at the verge of her own death. "Yes, they will be reborn." She said confidently- for this was the truth. She knew that they will be all reborn again, Serenity, Ryuusei, Endymion, Beryl, Metaria, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn and everybody who had perished, but there was one thing she cannot promised the Queen, and that was the happy good life that Serenity had been accustomed to before she had died. "Was there... a chance to... prevent this from... happening?" She asked weakly as her lids closed over her eyes. Pluto shook her head no. "No my Queen. This was meant to happen to give way to the new life on Earth, that will not allow gods and goddesses to live amongst or rule over humans the way it was before. This is a new era- a much different one from what we are accustomed to and everybody must perished for that era to make through." The Queen's head nodded weakly. She understood every word that Pluto had said and somehow, she knew that Serenity's life will probably not as easy as it was when she was still a Moon Goddess. She can't help but worried about her daughter's well being but somehow, Selenity knew that her daughter was strong enough to go through each obstacles that life would present to her. "Please... watch out for... Serenity... as you always have done... for me." Was the Queen Selenity's last words before she finally succumbed to her death. Only then did Pluto let her tears flow freely from her eyes. She wished that she could have done more but she wasn't allowed to. She can only witness and give advise but she was never allowed to interfere._

_That was a long time ago. Earth had went through many changes, whether it be good or bad and she watched it eagerly with her own eyes. It was the small cell first, eventually the dinosaurs, then the humans. She watched as humans evolved from simple apelike beings that used rocks from weapons to great more evolved species who can create pyramids, eventually cars then airplanes. It seemed to her that the changes happened within a blink of her eye but no, it actually took thousands of years, if not millions to be the planet that it was now. _

_She stood unmoving right in front of the Time Gates. She still looked the same way she did million of years ago. Her beauty was timeless and she still looked as young as she did during the Silver Millenium Era- although, her eyes never lied about her real age, for in it she carried certain knowledge and wisdom that nobody else but her possessed. A soft smile appeared right across her lips. "It is time." She then disappeared from the Time Gates only to appear in a hospital nursery. There were many babies sleeping soundly inside their bassinet but she knew which one she must visit. She walked quietly, the fall of her footsteps can hardly be heard and stopped right in front of a bassinet were a baby, with blonde hair, wrapped in a pink blanket laid alert. Her big blue eyes looked up at her and as if in recognition, the baby smiled at her. "Princess." Pluto reached out for her tiny hand, held it gently, before bowing her head gently to her. "Everything is set and in its proper places." She said in a low, gently voice as she smiled at they tiny baby right in front of her. "And when things get tough, I will let myself known to you." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. "Until then, I will quietly watch out for you." She pulled away, gave the baby one last look before disappearing through thin air. _

_Pluto already knew what lies ahead for Bunny Moon and just like what she had promised her mother before her, she would watch out for her and guide her. This was her duty and she never would turn her back on last heir of the Lunarian Kingdom- even if the Silver Millenium was gone, she will still remain loyal to her for all eternity._


	2. Forbidden Chronicles 2

I would like to thank everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please note that, I tried to keep their hair color natural- hence why Trista had red hair instead of green. Thanks!

Serenity (Usagi) - Bunny Moon  
>Ryuusei (Seiya) - Caelum Lights<br>Endymion (Mamoru) - Darien Shields  
>Venus (Minako) - Mina Love<br>Mars (Rei) - Raye Fire  
>Jupiter (Makoto) - Lita Woods<br>Mercury (Ami) - Amy Waters  
>Pluto (Setsuna) - Trista Dark<br>Beryl- Mio Black

* * *

><p>Bunny Moon was born on the 30th of June, 1900, in Seattle, WA., to Mister and Misses Moon. She was the fourth and last child of a lower class family. She barely had anything new while she was growing up for she always inherited her older sisters hand me downs. The richer kids in the elementary school, at first frowned at her and her worn out clothing. As beautiful as she was, creamy white skin, big blue eyes that sparkled whenever she smiles and her long blonde hair that was always done up in two pigtails, topped off with two buns on opposite sides of her head, her clothing was still tacky and tasteless. The snotty attitude they have developed due to her poor choice of clothing had soon disappeared as they get to know her more. Bunny Moon was the type of person you can't dislike for a long time because regardless of how rude and mean the other children were with her, she was still very kind to them and treated them nicely. She had a bright smile that can light up a dark room, a charming personality and she was just always so cheery.<p>

Raye Fire was the first good friend she ever made in school. Her father was the mayor and her mother died while she was at a very young age. She has long black hair, beautiful purple eyes and a fiery temper. The two met when they were in kindergarten and didn't necessarily got a long at first. Raye picked and teased Bunny every moment she can but they eventually become good friends. However, the picking and teasing never did ceased, it was still something that they did as adults.

She eventually met Mina Love during third grade who was her carbon copy. They resembled each other and had been mistaken for twins. The only difference between Bunny and Mina was the way they fixed their hair, Mina likes to have her long blond hair lose and would always wear a red bow. Her mother was a famous model and her father a director. There was an instant connection between the two when they first met and had become instant friends.

Lita Woods was a school transfer at their school on third grade. She hasn't made any friends and Bunny was the first one to approached her. The two then automatically became good friends from then on. Lita's parents owned few restaurants across the city and both were good chefs. She was a bit of a tomboy but quite beautiful. Her hair was brunette, which she loved to put on a ponytail up her head and she had green cat like eyes. She would never allow anybody to pick on Usagi- except for Raye. She actually find it amusing whenever Raye and Bunny fought over the smallest things.

Amy Waters transferred into their school in fourth grade. She has an innocent look about her, short brown hair and the gentlest blue eyes. Her father was a famous lawyer and her mother was stay at home, who dedicated her life taking care of her children. She was shy, quiet and loves to read. She was one of the smart kids, an A student which made her quite unpopular with the other children. Bunny happened to catch her reading a comic book and was surprised to know that Amy actually read comic books. The two started talking and eventually started to hang out. From then on, Bunny, Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy were inseparable and nothing can destroy the friendship that they had built from their childhood.

When they all hit their 30s it seemed to Bunny that all of her friends were living the life that they always wanted and this made her very happy. She was happy to see her friends successful, whether it be their professional or love life, even if her own life had not been the best. It wasn't easy for her, as it was for her friends. She had to work and support herself through college, unlike her friends whose schools were all paid for by their respective parents. Her grades were never the best either, no matter how hard she tried to study and she was just glad that she even graduated college. Her own love life had not been the best either, unlike her friends who are either married or on a stable relationship. She had broken up with her boyfriend of two years almost seven years ago and never really dated anybody since then. She was left heart broken and she hoped that she will still get back with Arby again. Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy all encouraged her to date but she wouldn't. She just know that he would come back to her but her dreams of them having a happy reunion was soon shattered. Lita had seen Arby, in her restaurant with his wife and daughter. She didn't want to tell Bunny at first but felt that she must. She told Bunny, while the five of them were hanging out at the Waterfront, one Sunday afternoon. They were eating fish and chips and watching the calm ocean water not far from where they were sitting. She thought it would be a good time to tell her then, at least she will have the support of all of them. Bunny had turned pale white upon hearing it at first. She knew then that she and Arby will never get back together but as much as it pained her, the petite girl put on a sweet smile that can brightened up even the darkest corner of the world. This nature of her was what Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita loved most about Bunny, that no matter what happened she stayed positive and cheery. They all knew how much this news had hurt her but she still wished Arby and his wife well. She only wanted them to be happy.

The five of them parted ways, they hugged and kissed each other goodbye, but Bunny decided to stay at the Watefront. She walked quietly in thoughts while she finally let the tears to fall from her eyes. She then stopped and stood right in front of a railing and looked at the sun that was setting from across the horizon. She can hear the soft splashing of the water from below her feet and the sound of the seagulls that flew across the blue skies. She took a key chain out of her purse, it was half a heart that Arby had given her when they were still together. Arby had kept the other half and the two together symbolizes their heart as one, but of course, their hearts will no longer be as one. He had broken his promises to her and she felt like a fool that she believed him in the first place. She should have moved on a long time ago but she waited in hopes that he meant the words that he had told her when they were still together. "This is goodbye." She said in a low whisper as she pulled her hand back and swung it forward, letting go of the object she held and letting the key chain sunk unto the ocean water. She stood there for another minute, her long blonde hair, done up in its traditional style moved gracefully against the wind. She cried some more, letting it all washed the pain she felt within the very depths of her heart.

Bunny then turned around, not truly paying any attention on where she was heading and tripped herself on a rock. She fell on the ground, taking someone with him, who fell right underneath her. Her cheek was pressed against his chest while his arms were slightly encircled around her tiny waist. She felt warm against his embraced and somewhat felt familiar. It was as if, she had held him this way before in the past. Could it be Arby? Her cheeks blushed at the thought of the man below her being Arby. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, letting her cheek grazed against his chest. The man below her clears his throat. "Are you ready to get up yet?" The voice was not Arby and yet so familiar. It was as if she had heard his voice somewhere in the past. His voice did wake her up from her senses and she lifted her head off his chest, her big blue eyes landed on his blue ones. His brows slightly furrowed as he looked deeply into her eyes. It was as if he had met her before but he had never seen her in his whole life. Besides who could forget her? With a ridiculous hairstyle like that? "Oh... I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody I know." She hastily got up and straightened her knee length skirt then picked up her hat that must have fallen during their bump. She carefully put it on top of her head, carefully putting one of the bun underneath it while the man got up from the ground and straightened himself up. "You are such a bun head. You should be careful next time." He retorted at her before he walked away. "Oh how rude! You watch out where you going... you big meanie!" She yelled back with her hands clenched against her side. "The nerves!" Said said to herself as she started to walk, heading towards the Fish Market.


	3. Forbidden Chronicles 3

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A look back into the past...

* * *

><p><em>"Serenity... get back here! We have to get to our class!" Mercury's soft voice rose as she gazed at the fleeting princess before her eyes. "Catch me if you can!" The Moon princess said playfully followed by a childish giggle while she gracefully ran across the silvery lawn. "You bet we will!" Venus said as playfully, as her dainty hands moved and grabbed her orange creamsicle colored gown and started to chase after Serenity. The same action was followed by Mars with her ruby red gown, Jupiter with her jade green gown and Mercury with her ocean blue flowing dress. No sooner than later the four princesses were chasing after the Moon princess and their joyful laughter and teasing filled the air. <em>

_"Prince we probably should head back soon." Kunzite said in a rather firm but respective tone as he walked slightly behind Endymion. He knew their orders and sightseeing on the Moon was definitely not one of them. The King had been firm before they left. He told the four generals to escort Endymion to the Moon, speak with the Queen then bring him back to Earth safely as quickly as possible. But how can he the leader of the generals convinced the Prince that they must take their leave? He was still their master and no matter what what the King had told him, he still have to follow Endymion's words. Kunzite knew why the King wouldn't allow for Endymion to linger any longer than needed on the Moon, and he also knew that if the King wasn't that occupied with other more important matters that he would have not send Endymion to speak with the Queen, that the King himself would have went there for the treaty. Before the Prince was born, it was prophesied by Nephrite's mother, Queen Metaria that the Prince of Earth would fall in love with the Princess of the Moon, not that there was anything wrong with falling in love. Kunzite himself thought this to be a beautiful feeling, rather whimsical but it was the fact that the Prince of Earth would fall for the Moon Princess that didn't sit well on the King's shoulder. Not just with the King of course, but to those who knew about the prophesy. The generals knew about it and they too were not very keen on that idea, for just like most of the population of Earth, they too didn't trust the citizens of the Moon._

_Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite were princes from the four corners of planet Earth and they were the chosen ones to be Endymion's elite generals and confidants. The decision may have been made for them by their parents but the four men were all proud that the duty was bestowed upon them, for each of the generals felt it as great honor. The five of them were raised together and have treated each other like brothers. There was a strong bond and understanding between the five of them- to the point that they will all die for each other. Neither of the four saw watching out for Endymion as a duty but rather, it was a given. For they all love Endymion as their own brother. _

_"Kunzite... I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to stay even for a few minutes." Said Jadeite as his hues gazed at the beautiful scenery around him. The landscape looked just like the ones in Earth but not quite exactly, for the plants and flowers on the Moon garden was something he had never seen on Earth- for all of them have that silvery hue in them. "What is matter with everybody? You all see plants and you all suddenly forget that we all have to get back to Earth!" Kunzite said somewhat annoyed as his right hand moved towards his head and let his fingers glide through his thick black hair. Endymion slightly turned around and threw a playful punch at Kunzite's arm. "Will you lighten up? Why are you such in a hurry anyway?" The Prince chuckled lightly as Kunzite playfully punch him back hitting him on the side of his body. The five men had not been paying attention to where they were heading nor was the Moon Princess. She had been running away from the other four princesses and instead of looking at the direction she was going towards to, she was looking back at the other four females._

_"Serenity! Watch out!" Yelled Mars trying to warn the princess but it was too late, for her petite body had collided against Endymion. The prince had lost his balance and the two tumbled down a small dip and fell right on the silvery grass that covered the lawn. She laid beneath his heavy weight, her chocolate brown hues gazed up at his same colored eyes. He knew exactly who she was, for the golden crescent moon insignia on the middle of her forehead was quite visible underneath her bangs. He thought she was beautiful and never had he laid eyes on or seen such beauty up to this moment. Serenity had no idea who he was but she had noticed the way he was gazing down at her and it made her cheeks blush. The side of her lips curled up into a soft shy smile as she continued to look deeply into his eyes. _

_The moment was soon broken as their respective guardians ran by their sides. The generals helped the prince up while the senshi helped their princess up. "Are you alright?" Endymion gently asked the much younger female. "Yes, I am." Serenity answered shyly with a slight nod of her head. Serenity clasped both of her hands by her chest as she gazed back up at him once again. She can feel the mad beating of her heart against her chest, as she looked deeply into his eyes. _

_Jupiter was about to yell at the prince of Earth for not paying attention and bumping into the princess when she caught Nephrite's eyes who had been staring at her. Mars with a soft blush across her cheeks had been gazing at Jadeite, who was also looking back at her. The same with Mercury and Zoisite, Venus and Kunzite. The ten of them stood there, their eyes connected to the respective person that had not only caught their eyes but heart as well. The four princesses knew who the males that stood right in front of them. The generals fighting skills were well known across the planets and the generals very well knew who the four princesses were- and they can't believe that they were standing right before them._

_"I assume you are Princess Serenity. I am Prince Endymion of Planet Earth." The prince said softly as he extended his hand towards her. She extended her arm and was going to place her hand on top of his, when Venus finally broke through the love spell that she was under in. "Serenity... let us go." She unwillingly pulled her hues away from Kunzite, put a strong hand on Serenity's elbow and pulled her away. "Mercury, make sure she changes her gown first before we head to our class. Jupiter and Mars, go to Sensei and let her know we will be there soon." Mercury put a gentle hand on Serenity's arm as she led her towards the castle, with Mars and Jupiter closed by behind them. Venus gave Endymion one final look before quickly heading back to the palace. She must let the Queen know what had just happened. It was her duty as leader of the senshi to let the Queen know everything that had happened to the princess._

_"Let us go Master." Was all Kunzite can say. He knew that the King wouldn't be please at all if he found out that Endymion and Serenity had actually met. There was nothing he can do, it was almost fate meant for them to meet. Although, he doesn't regret, nor any of the generals, what had just taken place, for their eyes, they truly had met the most beautiful being on the galaxy and they will carry their images deep in their hearts until the day they die. "We should get going." Endymion agreed as he gave the Moon princess one last look. The five of them concentrated on their energies, gently floated off from the grassy lawn and quickly flew out of the Moon's atmosphere, out to the space back to their own home planet, the Earth. _


	4. Forbidden Chronicles 4

Serenity (Usagi) - Bunny Moon

Ryuusei (Seiya) - Caelum Lights

Endymion (Mamoru) - Darien Shields

Venus (Minako) - Mina Love

Mars (Rei) - Raye Fire

Jupiter (Makoto) - Lita Woods

Mercury (Ami) - Amy Waters

Pluto (Setsuna) - Trista Dark

Beryl- Mio Black

* * *

><p>She carefully brush her long blonde hair that fell all the way to her ankles. She had refused to cut it short or wear it the way most of the female in 1930 does. She parted her long silken hair right on the middle, put it up on two pigtails. She then grabbed a hold of one of the ponytail on the side of her head, carefully put it in a neat bun while letting the rest of it flow down from her back. She did the same exact thing on the other ponytail. She had been wearing the same hairstyle since she was a little girl but she never get bore of it. Bunny was also aware how ridiculous her hairstyle might look to others, but she cares not. She carefully put a hat on the upper left side of her head, putting one of the bun underneath it and keep the hat intact by poking a pin right through it. She was wearing a long pink rayon skirt that fell inches below from her knees. A white frilly short sleeve shirt and a pair of black shoes. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she walked out of her bedroom. She was still upset about the news she had received regarding her ex boyfriend Arby but she has other more important problems on her hands. She needed to find a job. Times were tough, her sisters had long been married and already moved out of their parents house. She was the only one left to help out her mother and father at home. Her mother had been sick and her father hadn't been working enough hours to be able to provide for their food and to be able to pay their utility bills. She was hoping that she'll find a job today so that she may be able to help her father in meeting end meets.<p>

She tiptoed her way towards her parent's bedroom then quietly opened the door. She walked towards the bed were her mother sleep peacefully. Bunny carefully brushed her hair away from her face then she kissed her mother on the forehead. She then quietly made her way out of the bedroom, gently shut the door behind her then walked out of their house. Even with the ache in her heart, the stress from worrying about where to get a job, she still can't help but smile as she saw the blue skies up above. Having a beautiful day was rare in Seattle and she can't help but appreciate it. "Hi Mrs. Smith." She said cheerfully as she slightly bent her knees and pet the Labrador that the older lady was walking on a leash. "Good morning Bunny. Where are you heading today?" She tilted her head and looked up at Mrs. Smith while she continued to pet the dog. "I am just going to go Downtown and try to look for a job." The older lady nodded her head in approval. "I hope you find a job." Mrs. Smith said kindly. She knew the situation with Bunny and her family and she can't help but feel bad for their situation. "Thank you Mrs. Smith." She straightened her body and let her hands ran over her skirt. "I better get going. I hope you have a great day." Bunny slightly bowed her head then started to walk. From a distance, she saw the trolley made its stop and she quickly started to run. "Wait!" She was huffing and puffing by the time she reached the trolley. She paid for her fare and sat down on an empty seat. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm the mad beating of her heart. Maybe I can see Lita after I'm done looking for a job. She said to herself as imagines the delicious food that Lita serves in her restaurant. Then again, maybe that wasn't such a great idea either. She knew that her friend would try to offer her a job but she just couldn't accept it. She knew that Lita's restaurant wasn't doing that great lately due to the Depression but it wasn't just Lita's really, it was the whole city, the whole state- the whole country. Bunny was also well aware that Lita already had more than enough employees and she didn't want to bother her friend.

Bunny hopped off the trolley when it made a stop on 2nd Avenue St. "Hmh, now let me see..." Bunny placed her hand on the back of her head and gently rubbed it. "where should I start?" She has not been paying attention to where she was going as she started to walk when her body collided against another person. "I am so sorry!" She said apologetically as she took a step back and looked up the person she just bumped into. "You again? Are you stalking me?" Darien said somewhat disgusted at the very sight of her. "Stalking you? And what good will that do me?" She said irritated as she walked passed by him. Darien can't help but chuckle to himself as he watched the petite female walk away from him. He can't help but wonder what was it about her that made him interested but at the same time, he can't help but feel like he was cheating on Mio- even if they were no longer together.

The Downtown was alive and buzzing with people. Most of them were just coming back from the market, holding on to a basket full of vegetables, meat, fish and fruits, and others even carried a bouquet of fresh flowers. There were fashionably dressed females, walking with friends and giggling at the gossip they were talking amongst themselves. There were also little children walking with their mother while they eat their ice cream cone. Bunny didn't really see any sign outside the shops that they were hiring but she decided to still walk into them and ask herself. She really wasn't surprise when they told her no, they weren't hiring but she thought it was nice of them to still give her an application. She walked from one shop unto another until she finally feel exhausted. Her tiny feet were aching from all of the walking and decided to head towards a coffee shop. She ordered a cup of chocolate milk and sat by a table closest to the window. She took a sip from the sweetened hot liquid then placed the porcelain white cup on top of the wooden table. She then place her elbow on top the table and let her chin rested against her hand, as she let her eyes wandered outside the glass window. She watched the people who happily walked as if without a care in the world. Even if the homeless people were growing in size there were still those who seemed like nothing in this world can ever bring them down. She never did once envy them- if any, she truly was happy for them.

"It seems like this city is too small for the two of us." Said a masculine voice as he sat down on the chair on the opposite of her table. She moved her blue hues away from the window and they landed on the male that sat comfortably in front of her. Her brows furrowed in annoyance at his very sight, for this was the second time she had to see him today. "Bunhead what is with that look on your face? You looked like you have seen something disgusting, erased that look now or your face might get stuck looking that way." He can't help but chuckle before he took a sip on his coffee. "Ugh! Did you sit here to annoy me?" She crossed her arms across her chest as she sat heavily on her chair. Darien chuckled as he looked towards the window and just like that, the scowl on Bunny's face disappeared. She got a good look of his side profile and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't understand it. She find this stranger the most annoying person ever but yet, emotions in her started to stir from within her heart. Darien then looked towards her and saw the look upon her face. He looked into her eyes and felt that same emotions he had felt when the two of them first met. Bunny gasped as she realized they have been staring into each other's eyes. Her cheeks blushed a bright shade of red as she looked away. She cleared her throat as she grabbed her cup of chocolate milk. She took a sip from it then set the cup down.

"I am Darien Shields." The man said as he extended his hand out towards her. She looked at his hand, as if she hasn't seen a hand before, quite confused as to why he suddenly was being nice. "M-My name is Bunny Moon." She said softly as she placed her hand on top of his. She can't help but blush some more as their hands touched. She unknowingly held her breath as she gazed unto his eyes. This all felt familiar- it was as if they had held hands and gazed unto each other eyes longingly once upon a time. He had felt the same emotions as she was feeling. "What kind of a name is Bunny Moon?" He said jokingly as Bunny quickly pulled her hand away. "Do you have a problem with my name now too?" Her lips pursed into a pout as she looked away from him. "No, I don't. I think it is cute. It fits you and your silly hairstyle." A soft giggle escaped her lips at the words he had spoken. He wasn't as bad as I thought him to be. She said more to herself. "It is nice to meet you too, Darien." The blue eyed male looked at her with a smile across his lips. "Say do you want to meet up with me again some other time?" This was not like him, to ask some random girl out on a date but he couldn't help it. It just seemed normal and she was making him forget all about Mio. "Sure." She said with a slight nod of her head. "I will meet you at that same spot at the Watefront tomorrow night?" He met the same very place where they bumped into each other for the first time. "Sure, I'll be there." She said with a soft smile across her lips. "I better get going. I will see you tomorrow night." Darien got up from his chair and walked out of the shop. Bunny followed his form with her eyes and can't help but giggle to herself. That was unexpected! She didn't think she will actually meet somebody today and that wasn't even part of her agenda. She was just glad that she had met someone who was interesting, it was time for her to moved on.


	5. Forbidden Chronicles 5

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for continuing on reading my story. I just wanted to warn you all that our beloved Seiya is not going to make an appearance until much later on! Have patience everyone, I promise that it is worth the wait.

Serenity (Usagi) - Bunny Moon

Ryuusei (Seiya) - Caelum Lights

Endymion (Mamoru) - Darien Shields

Venus (Minako) - Mina Love

Mars (Rei) - Raye Fire

Jupiter (Makoto) - Lita Woods

Mercury (Ami) - Amy Waters

Pluto (Setsuna) - Trista Dark

Beryl- Mio Black

* * *

><p>"Of course it is raining today!" She said with a soft sigh as she looked outside the window. It was typical Seattle weather, sunny one day, rainy next day. "Why does it have to rain today!" Bunny's lips pursed into a pout as she walked away from the window and walked towards her closet. It was not like she had plenty of clothes to choose from but she just didn't want to walk under the rain- not tonight at least. "Oh stop it Bunny, this is not even a date." She mumbled to herself as she picked up a rayon baby blue dress. She walked over the mirror, gazed at her image with the blue dress right in front of her. She smiled at her image and then tilted her head to the side. "This will do." Bunny carried the dress with her and head to the bathroom. She set the dress neatly on top of the counter, put her long blonde hair up then started to take a shower. Once she was done, she dried her whole body with her pink towel then applied some lotion on her legs then arms. Bunny then looked through her the pair of hosieries that she hanged to dry, and slipped the flimsy fabric on her legs. She then put on the loose, long sleeves baby blue dress on then walked back to her bedroom. She put her hair up to her traditional style then applied a bit of a pink lipstick across her lips. She then sprayed a peach blossom scented perfume on her wrist then checked her reflection on the mirror one more time. She walked out of her bedroom and found her father sitting by the window, reading a paper while her sick mother sat asleep on a rocking chair with a quilt over her thighs to keep her warm. Her father looked up from his paper then at her. "Are you heading out?" Bunny nodded her head with a soft but shy smile across her lips. "Don't be late okay?" His father said as he shifted his focus back on his paper. Bunny walked towards her father, hugged him the best that she was able too and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry father, I won't be late." Bunny may be on her thirties but her father still worries for her very much and Bunny doesn't mind that he still treated her like she was in her teens. In her eyes, he was just showing concern for her. She then walked towards her sleeping, sick mother then placed a soft kiss on her forehead, walked towards the door, grabbed an umbrella that was sitting right next to the door then head out.<p>

She stood at the very spot by the Waterfront where she and Darien Shields first bumped into. She saw him standing there, holding onto a black umbrella above his head. He wore a grayish suit and how handsome he looked as he stood watching the water. She walked towards his direction and stood right next to him. "I am so sorry for being late. I hope you have not been waiting that long." She can't help but feel embarrassed. She was always late and it was a habit of hers that was quite hard to break. "No, I was just getting here." He answered softly as he looked at her direction. Her chin was tilted down, with her dainty hand lifted up, her bent forefinger slightly pressed against her lips with her cheeks slightly blushed from embarrassment. He can't help but find her beautiful. She may not have the sophistication and grace that Mio carried, but she has her own charms. Besides, there is something about her. He said more to himself as he continued to look at her side view profile. He can't help but feel at ease with her even if he had just met her but at the same, he knew he would just be fooling himself if he thought that he could ever love her the way he loves his Mio- but of course, it was too early to talk about falling for her. He had just met her and he still needed to get to know her. Bunny felt his gazed on her. She tilted her head to the side and turned to face him. Their eyes met and she can't help but blush even more than she already have. She quickly looked away from him and averted her attention towards the water. A strong gust of the moist but cool wind blew passed by them, which made her long skirt and long hair moved with it. She wrapped her free hand around her stomach as she shivered from the wind. "Shall we?" He said as he noticed her shiver. She nodded her head then he placed his hand on her elbow, the one same hand that held her pink umbrella. He started to walk and matched her much smaller strides, as she walked right next to him. The two of them both unfolded their respective umbrellas as they walked into a restaurant.

The maitre d' walked them towards a table, that was right next to the window. The view was beautiful even on a gloomy day. The rain continued to fall down from the gray clouds above and the small foamy waves that rolled one after the other was very calming to look at. The server brought them water and asked them if they wanted anything to drink, to which Darien ordered a bourbon on the rocks while Bunny ordered a double chocolate ice cream soda. "Isn't it a bit chilly for that?" Asked Darien as the server walked away from them to get their respected drinks. "There is no such a thing as too chilly for ice cream soda!" She said giggling, as she placed both of her hands under her her, keeping them warm under her thighs. She then looked through the glass and watched the dreary weather outside the window. Darien sat on his chair with his straight back as he maintained his stoic composure. "So is Bunny your real name?" This had gotten him curious for he had never heard of anybody being named as such- well he has but as a pet name. "Yes it is." The blonde hair nodded her head as she answered his question. "What a strange name." He said truthfully as he slightly shook his head. She covered her mouth and giggled lightly. Of course, this was not the first time she was asked this question so she was used to it. "It is my mother. She said that the dark spots on the moon shaped like a bunny and she kept on seeing that rabbit shape the entire time she was pregnant with me. So they decided to name me Bunny and it just happened that my father's name is Moon." The black haired male nodded his head as she told him her story. "I see. That's quite an interesting story." The server walked back to their table and carefully set their drinks down. "Have you decided yet?" Said the blonde male as he pinned the tray between his body and arm. "Are you ready?" Darien said as he looked towards the blonde hair female. "Yes I am." She said as she glanced over the menu once again. Bunny wasn't really used to eating out much nor was she used to dining in expensive restaurant. The menu sounded a bit complicated for her simple taste. "Well, I'll just get a clubhouse sandwich and some fries." She said as she handed the waiter back the menu. Darien tilted his head to the side while his black brows slightly furrowed, as he gave her a quizzical look. Again, he can't help but think of Mio- for Mio will never order a sandwich on a date. He took a deep breath then glanced over his menu. "I will do a salmon over rice pilaf." He said as he folded the menu and handed it back to the waiter.

"So do you have any siblings?" Bunny asked curiously as she took a quick sip on her ice cream soda. "No I do not. I am the only child." He too picked up his glass and too a sip from his iced bourbon. "Just exactly how old are you?" He can't help but asked, for not only did she looked young but she also acted young. He was having a hard time guessing her age. "I just turned 30." She said cheerfully as gazed outside the window. "I am 40." He leaned more towards his chair to sit more comfortably. He would have never thought she was a lot older than he automatically assumed. He thought that she was only in her twenties but he obviously guessed wrong. She was very childlike in every manner and seemed naive. She redirected her attention back on him as she heard him speak his age and curiously gazed at him. He does seem very mature but he didn't look that quite old- and she was a bit surprise when she found out how old he was. "I didn't think you were that old." She said honestly laughing a bit. She wasn't the type to butter coat anything. She would say it just the way it was, like how a small child does. "I can say the same thing to you." He said chuckling as he took another sip from his glass. She seemed so different from Mio but yet, he can't help but feel captivated by her unique charm. There was a certain sweetness about her and he just love hearing her laugh.


End file.
